Project Summary Cancer surveillance data are the lynchpin of the cancer data ecosystem. Only through the collection of accurate, standardized, curated data on every cancer patient in the U.S. can we truly monitor and evaluate our progress against cancer. The goal of this application is to convene annual conferences which will strengthen collaboration between cancer surveillance and cancer researchers to maximize the use of cancer registries in advancing our scientific understanding. NAACCR has hosted the most influential and informative annual conference for cancer surveillance scientists in North America for nearly 30 years. The NAACCR Annual Conference is attended by 400+ scientists from across North America and the world drawing from all population-based central cancer registries, cancer surveillance organizations and major universities. It is the largest meeting of its kind for population-based cancer registries to participate in the advancement of cancer surveillance science, learn new techniques, exchange information, and develop efficient and cost-effective work practices. This year renowned speakers and surveillance experts will highlight changes in cancer care, data sources, technology, and research requirements and focus on integrating with cancer surveillance so as to make cancer registries more useful and accessible to researchers. The objective of this conference grant is to: Convene a conference for cancer researchers and NAACCR members to demonstrate the utility and value of cancer surveillance data in a wide array of cancer research applications, including cohort matching through the NAACCR Virtual Pooled Registry, clinical surveillance, pharmacoepidemiology, and population-based site specific prognostic indicators. This conference is relevant to the NCI mission as it enhances the connection between cancer surveillance and researchers to leverage new knowledge. Cancer surveillance data forms the backbone of countless cancer research studies each year (e.g. 1- 40). The methods used will be the planning and implementation of a world-class scientific conference, with workshops, break-out sessions, panel discussions, keynotes, plenaries, and posters. Opportunities for classroom learning, lecture, sharing of scientific results, debate and networking will play an important role in achieving the objective. In addition, we plan to encourage attendance and enhance diversity by subsidizing registration for delegates from under-resourced countries, students, and populations under-represented in science. Awards will be based on need and/or guidelines of NCI?s Office of Global Health. The NAACCR meeting is the only cancer surveillance meeting that draws participation from every state and province in North America. This conference provides an excellent opportunity for participation by groups that are often under-represented in science, particularly women and minorities.